On the Other Side
by Audraya Gryffindor
Summary: Sirius Black falls through the curtain only to find himself being sent back by the one person he loves the most.


Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 1:Through the Curtain

As Sirius Black fell through the curtain he saw his whole life flash by his eyes. He knew this was not going to be pleasant that he would feel the pain of his heart. As he fell he saw the Potter's house shattered with boards on the ground looking all destroyed. He remembered how it felt to loose his friends forever. He remembered that same day getting a letter notifying him of his wife's death. His heart felt like it was going to rip in two. Then he remembered the day he tried to kill Snape. It felt like he was there again in that office when Dumbledore called in James. James did not even look at him. He was sure he had lost his friend altogether. Then he saw Harry standing there without him looking so alone. A rush of shame came over Sirius. He had promised James that he would always protect Harry, that if it was need Sirius would die for Harry and now that promise was broken.

All of a sudden Sirius stopped falling. He struggled to open his eyes and when he finally did he saw an angel. He saw his beautiful wife Alice standing there dressed all in white. "Hello, Love. I was wondering when I would see you here." She said in a whisper. "Alice sweetie did you actually think I was going to go to heaven." He said looking at her with eyes filled with love. "Yes, but you can not stay Harry needs you the world needs you. You must go back." She said trying not to show how much it hurt her. He looked at her. "But you can come with me can't you?" "No, I cannot but take my love with you and my spirit." She kissed him lightly on the lips and with that he found himself drifting back to earth.

Sirius woke up two days later in a muggle hospital with a terrible headache. He did not remember his fall all he remembered was what his wife had said. He finally got up the strength to ask a nurse were he was she told him he was in London. He smiled that was good at least he was still in Britain. He knew he had to get in touch with the Order some how. If he had his wand it would have been easier but he could not seem to find it. Then he saw it in a trash can. Now he had what he needed.

Sirius summoned some Floo powder and then threw some in the fire next to his bed and said he needed to speak to the Burrow because he was sure his old house was giving them problems without him.

The first thing he saw in the Burrow was Molly she seemed to be working on dinner. When she looked up and saw Sirius's head in her fire she screamed. So loud that Fred and George and when they saw Sirius they broke out laughing. "Sirius good to see you mate we missed you." they said in unison. Molly looked furious. "Sirius Black you floo your whole body in here this instant or we are going to have problems." Sirius started to laugh but of course he obeyed the lady because at that moment she looked like she was going to kill him.

In minutes he was in the Weasley's kitchen. Molly walked right up to him and gave him a hug. "Oh your back this is wonderful I will go get Harry!" When Harry got down to the kitchen he looked at Sirius for a moment and then he exploded. "**You are not Sirius you are one of Voldemorts spies. How dare you walk in here claiming to be him." **Sirius stayed calm looking at he for a moment as if he were deciding how to respond. "Harry I swear to you that it is me and I am not lying to you." Harry shook his head. " I will believe you when you prove that you are Sirius." Sirius smiled "Then let me tell you something about my mother remember that day with Dobby when he said I broke my mothers heart and I told him she didn't have one."

Harry looked at him for a moment and then his face broke into a huge smile. He rushed up to Sirius and gave him a huge bear hug.

"So Molly when is the next Order meeting." Sirius said after he finished hugging Harry. Molly looked up from the dinner she had just started to work on again. "It is in about 10 minutes but you don't have to come you just got back." Sirius thought about this for a minute. "No will go I have to tell Professor Dumbledore something."

Ten minutes later Sirius was sitting at a table filled with shocked Order members. Dumbledore was smiling at Sirius. "Molly said you had something to tell me Sirius." Sirius looked at him intently "I saw Alice before I came back down to Earth she is inn heaven." In an instant the smile went from Dumbledore's face and there was no twinkle left in his eyes. Molly looked confused. "Who was Alice?" she asked. Dumbledore straitened in his seat. "Alice was my niece and Sirius's wife. She died last war. Voledemort killed her himself."

The once cheerful table went silent. This was the one moment the Order members realized that they all could loose their lives and the lives of their family members. Sure the had heard stories but none of them had ever heard that the mighty Albus Dumbledore the one they looked up to the most had lost a member of his own family. That scared them.


End file.
